creative_universesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nylosos
Nations The known parts of Nylosos are ruled by thirteen factions, these include the: Kingdom of Alimer: Zaveranlunt: Zaveranlunt is a collection of city sates, all loosely allied with each over. Tension between these states are high, and oft result in devestating civil wars Despotate of Zyphros: A protectorate of the Kingdom of Alimer, the Despotate of Zyphros is inhabited by a race known as the Selklath. Atheerian Magicracy: A nation completely ruled by magi, the Atheerian Magicracy is considered a safe haven for all mages in Nylosos. Allios Empire: Othrian: One of the two last Elven nations, the people of Othrian live in relitive peace. They focus on trying to bring back the old ways of their people, before the reckoning Norifliin: One of the two last Elven nations, the people of Norifliin are different to those of Othrian. They embrace their new form, and seek to raise a new empire for the elves. Orkhold: The Nation of Orkhold is a mysterious one, surrounded by harsh mountains. It is only known to be a nation completely ruled by Orks. Yhjeen Lands: Saar: Saar is the human slave capital in Nylosos. It rules over a large island right in the middle of the Crimson sea Delektrian States: Kregkush Khanate: The largest of all Human nations, the Kregkush Khanate is a collection of tribes all ruled by the Karrak. They oft raid the other civilisations of Nylosos for plunder and slaves. Sarradin: Sarradin is the oldest human nation in Nylosos, and is located on the harsh badlands of the south. It is a people that outright reject magic in any form, only useing them as slaves. History ''see main article'' First Era The first era, is the era in which the Elves roze to power on Nylosos, conquering the demons that still dwelt on Nylosos. The Reckoning After more the 1200 years of the elves living peacefully in the realm of Nylosos, the demon gods or Dark gods finally had enough. The elves peaceful ways were too much for them, and they couldn’t bear for the opposites of their nature to exist any longer. So, for the first time in recorded history, they teamed up to take on the bastard god Kwylion and reclaim Nylosos for their own. They succeeded in tearing apart the barrier between the two dimensions, but however they could not enter Nylosos themselves in their physical forms. So, they created all manner of beasts to march on the peaceful elven kingdoms, most notable of those were the Orks. While their spawn clashed against the elves on Nylosos, the Dark gods tricked Kwylion into taking the fight to them, and giving in to his lesser nature. With the Dark gods united in this war, Kwylion stood no chance. He was ripped apart with his shards falling upon Nylosos. These shards created the first humans, divided in their good and bad nature of their patron god. With Kwylion out of the way, the dark gods prepared to march on Nylosos themselves, to turn it back into the dark place it once was. However, they couldn’t. The barrier proved to strong for them despite the rip. Angered by this turn of events, the Dark gods turned on each other, and fought the wars against themselves once more. However, the results of these wars poured through the tear, and influenced Nylosos with its dark power… Second Era The second era came after the chaos of the reckoning, and was the start for many new races. During this time the Elves were swept away by the power of the new races and left a shadow of its former self. New nations begun to arise become the divided warring place it is today. Geography Climate Demographics There are six intelligent races that are known to live in the discovered parts of Nylosos, These include the Race of Men, Elves, Orks, Selklath, The Jhjeen and the Delekah.